


Unexpected

by PrettyDracoMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha Neville Longbottom, Alpha Ron Weasley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Parent Narcissa Black Malfoy, Harems, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Omega Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Pretty Draco Malfoy, Sweet Draco Malfoy, everyone wants Draco's attention, kind of, mostly Harry Ron and Neville, the endgame couple will be a secret, they basically love Draco to bits, they sort of fight over him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyDracoMalfoy/pseuds/PrettyDracoMalfoy
Summary: An inkling arises within Pansy, she’d be a fool if she hadn’t figured it out by now. The dwindling, the sudden spike in his treat addiction, and the smell - from when Blaise had said he smelled good... She'd seen this before from many of her relatives, ones that present as Omegas.However, there is the matter of the fact that the Malfoy bloodline has only ever consisted of Alphas. So for Draco to present as an Omega would be uncanny. But with how the evidence is coming to be, there is a possibility that this line - that they take pride in - may dip.
Relationships: Draco - Relationship - Relationship, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 38
Kudos: 252





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Drarry fic ever! I'm very excited about it, maybe a little too excited. I've been reading way too much Drarry fics and I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to write one myself. So you can also safely assume that this story is inspired by the numerous fics I've read about them.
> 
> So for the things you all need to know: they're all in fourth year, Draco isn't so much of a bitch (though I wish I could make him considerably sassier, I can't. I lack the talent in creating cheeky squabbles because I myself have never engaged in such an act before, I try my best not to since I fear confrontation, and I have little to no confidence, so I do apologies if the Draco in my story doesn't have the typical spice he has in the books and movies.) Next is, Lucius and Narcissa aren't so much of an asshole themselves, for once, I want Draco to actually adore his parents rather than fear them. Also I may - just a tad bit - feminize Draco. Furthermore he will have long hair, but that will be for future chapters. That's all I have to say for now, I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this! <3

_ 23rd of May _

  
  


“Hey, Princess! Time to wake-up.” A hand gently nudged, an attempt to wake up a certain blonde, who in response gave a hum “Snape wouldn't be happy if we arrived late." The sleeping boy replied with another hum, though this time it sounded more sleepier than the first "I'm serious Draco, He'll have our heads." The nudge - if it still can even be called as such, when they're full on jabbing him - is more insistent, now set on getting him out of bed.

  
  


"Five more minutes..." The bed-ridden boy whined as he nestled himself further into his silk blankets, contently sighing as he found a rather comfortable position to continue slumbering in. But that was soon short-lived when the warmth he was once covered in got swiftly replaced with the feeling of crisp air and being overtly exposed. Bolting his eyes open and jerking forward, he comes to look for an answer as to why he was currently blanket-less. And there right before him stood two of his friends - best friends as they would correct - Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, and in one of their hands - Pansy's hand - was the silk blanket he was snuggling with not too long ago.

  
  


"Cute panties, Malfoy." Blaise teased, smirking as he eyed his friends' attire.

  
  


“Merlin, I didn’t know you slept naked, Draco.” His friend came to transfer her weight to one side of her leg, placing her hands by her hips just like a scolding mother would. “What if someone saw you like this? You can’t leave yourself vulnerable like that.” She furrowed her brows at Draco and let out a small tsk.

  
  


"I don’t sleep naked, and they're not panties. They're shorts." Malfoy corrects, not so sure if his rebuttle actually helped him.

  
  


"Well, they might as well be panties with how short they are." Blaise continues on, his smirk now turning into a grin as he carries on with his staring.

  
  


"Manky blighter." Draco mutters under his breath, pulling the end of his oversized shirt to cover his 'panties’ from his leering friend.

  
  


He returned his gaze at Pansy and with a demanding tone says a "Give it back." He stood up to his knees on the bed - hands still tugging at the end of his shirt to cover his lower half - desperately trying to get a hold of his precious blanket.

  
  


"Draco, you need to get up. We're seriously gonna be late for potions." Pansy reasoned, backing away from the bed with the blanket now raised in the air as an endeavor to lure the drowsy yet irked boy out of his bed.

  
  


"I don't want to." Draco bites.

  
  


"But you have to." Pansy bites back.

  
  


"I don't care!-"

  
  


"That's it." Blaise suddenly butts in just as he walks toward Draco, catching one of his wrists in a firm hold, he ducks down and pulls the thin arm over his head, taking a hold of his rear end as well to hoist the blonde over his shoulders. Draco releases a surprised yelp. Abashed at the unforeseen action from his friend.

  
  


"Put me down Zabini!" Draco shouts, squirming in the boy's hold and hitting his back as protest to whatever he was embarrassingly doing to him.

  
  


"Sorry Draco," Though he _really_ wasn't "but as much as I'd love to continue ogling at you while you lay in your bed. I don't want to get a mouthful from Snape" Draco’s movements stutter at the bluntness of it all - by _‘it all’_ he means Zabini’s forthright desire to watch him lay in bed. He flushes a beautiful shade of pink, a sudden urge to writhe at the statement, but he catches himself just as sudden as it came and he pushes the thought somewhere at the back of his mind.

  
  


Pansy only snickers at that, Draco was always easy to ruffle, and it was certainly fun to do when he reacts in the cutest way possible.

  
  


“Time to get you in your robes then,” Blaise chirps, lightly tapping his friend's bum, which elicits another yelp out of him, before he starts to walk in the direction - Draco assumes - of his closet.

  
  


“What? You’re not even gonna let me bathe?” Draco asked, feeling a tiny bit repulsed at the idea of going to class without having to take a shower first.

  
  


“No,” Pansy deadpanned “you lost that privilege about 15 minutes ago.” She took out her wand and tapped it on the closet door, it slowly opened and then came out was Draco’s uniform, floating in the air. 

  
  


“I promise I’ll be quick” Draco pleaded “10 minutes, at most.” He added, hoping this’ll get his friends to approve.

  
  


“I don’t believe it.” Pansy held.

  
  


“Neither do I” Blaise agreed. Dropping Draco to his feet, by the closet where Pansy was already waiting for him “Plus you already smell really good.” He reassured.

  
  


“See! You’ll be fine.” She sent Draco a warm smile - and a skeptical look towards Zabini - now tapping her wand on Draco’s chest, she beckons at the drifting clothes, dashing through the air before it made its way to his friends nimble person, gradually encasing all parts of his body with the uniform and replacing the oversized tee and ‘pantie’ he once wore - now teleported onto the end of his bed, neatly folded, along with the blanket that Pansy took from him.

  
  


“There, all done.” Pansy beamed, she gave him a once-over, starting at his brown leather shoes, basil colored socks, onyx slacks, macaroon cream blouse, steel gray vest and the generally known Slytherin tie. She would’ve actually felt satisfied with the way she has dressed him up, if it weren’t for the fact that Draco appeared to be drowning in his own clothes.

  
  


“Have you grown smaller, Draco?” Blaise candidly asked. I guess Pansy wasn’t the only one who noticed too.

  
  


“I-I... N-No... I d-don’t” as Draco became a blubbering mess, Blaise can’t help but let out a hearty (read: jeering, in the eyes of Draco) laugh.

  
  


“Oh!- _HAHAHA_ \- my!- _HAHAHA_ \- god!” His friend bursts in between cackles “you grew smaller!” He pointedly shouts it out, as if the whole world has to know about Draco’s decreasing loftiness, and of course, Draco just had to grow impossibly redder. Out of spite, he curls his hand into a fist and gives a punch to Blaise’s arm.

  
  


“It’s got _THINNER_ not _SMALLER_ ” The blonde puffs out “No one can grow smaller, Blaise. That would be impossible.” he crossed his arms and raised his nose in the air, obviously trying to gain some control over the situation by rectifying his friend.

  
  


“Yeah, but it happened to you didn’t it?” Pansy uttered as she moved herself closer to Draco, bringing her hands to get a hold of his uniform - the sides of his vest to be more specific. She gives a slight tug at the fabric and just as she speculates, it has gone quite loose. A few weeks back, this vest perfectly fitted Draco’s body, it wasn’t no more or no less. But now, it seemed as if this vest - heck, the whole uniform itself even - didn’t belong to Draco’s. She then went to examine his slacks and just like the rest of the attire, it was way too big on him, baggy and sagging at the ends, it even almost reached the bottoms of Draco’s shoes.

  
  


“Have you not been eating pro- Blaise? Will you shut it for a moment?” Pansy glowered at the chortling man beside them, ultimately making him stop. He coughs out a sorry and proceeds to listen and act interested in whatever Pansy was about to say.

  
  


“Have you been eating properly?” She continued on while she skimmed her hands around Draco’s torso.

  
  


“I’ve been eating as I normally would.” Draco informs “Though I have been eating a lot more treats than food itself.”

  
  


“That’s weird...” she mumbled to herself. Though Draco wasn’t the kind to easily gain weight, it was still rather odd how he lost weight - and height - than obtain it. They’ll have to visit Madam Pomfrey’s clinic later. But for now - she taps her wand on Draco again, mumbling a spell that willed the clothes to cling exactly onto his frame - they have a class to attend.

  
  


“As much as I’d love to solve this little conundrum,” She boops Draco’s nose with the tip of her wand, to which he responds with a scowl “we’re gonna be late.” She grabs both of her friend's wrists and starts pulling them out of the door. “We’ll just bring you to the clinic later, after school.” Draco grants her a grateful smile, immediately feeling warm over how caring his friends could be for him.

  
  


Just as they got out of the rooms and into the Slytherin’s common room, they passed by the old European fireplace, which on top hung a large vintage mirror. There, Draco catches his reflection and it shocks him, shocks him to see that he’s friends weren’t joking about him getting smaller. He formerly remembers how - when standing side by side his friends - he’d just be an inch shorter from Pansy and 3 or 4 inches from Blaise. But now, it’s as if he's two or three inches away from Pansy and a foot from Blaise. And apparently Blaise saw just when it dawned on Draco, because he instantaneously said, in a mocking _I-told-you-so voice_ “Told you, you got smaller.”

  
  


“shut it, Blaise.” Draco brushes him off with a bit of fluster “I wasn’t- I was looking at my hair! Pansy could’ve at least done it too.” Nice save Draco.

  
  


“Darling I would, but I know you.” Pansy turns her head to look at Draco with a knowing smile “You wouldn’t let me touch your hair, even if your life were to depend on it.” She then spins herself back to her previous direction and resumes to lead her friends to their class.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I’m famished.” Blaise declared, rubbing his stomach in circles as to show just how starved he was.

  
  


“As we all are.” Pansy agreed, mirroring Blaise’s movements as well.

  
  


Presently, they have just finished their second class of the day. Now walking the student-filled halls of Hogwarts to get to The Great Hall and have lunch. The corridors were bustling with students of all grades, the first years being perpetually jittery. Having to stay in a new environment - that is also overflowing with magic, if one might add - does that to a person. Meanwhile for the older students, having to experience and go through numerous hurdles that the classes and students in Hogwarts give, look exhausted - and they are. They’re all just trying to get by, hoping to get an E or even an A from their subjects.

  
  


Draco watches the exceedingly hyper first years that pass them by, feeling his heart swell with nostalgia all of a sudden. He remembers his first year in Hogwarts, though it wasn’t how he expected the year to go about, he still enjoyed it nevertheless.

  
  


The three continued to amble the halls, not much in a rush (but just enough brisk to get them to their destination) since Pansy started talking about how she came across a book in the library, where it discusses about a magical creature called a _Veela_. Draco heeds to this, intrigued as he vaguely remembers his father briefly mentioning it over dinner. Unfortunately, rather than listening to his father, he busied himself on moving the food around on his plate instead. It’s not his fault his Dad is a bore when he talks.

  
  


Just as they round the corner with Draco’s attention fully on whatever Pansy was jabbering about, he comes to slam on a solid surface. He bounces off of the said surface and bruisingly falls on his bum.

  
  


“Shit! I’m sorry kid.” Draco guesses that it wasn't a wall or a pillar he just bumped into, because walls and pillars can’t talk - _actually_ , with how fast rumors fly in Hogwarts, it’s safe to assume that the walls in this school can not _only_ talk _but_ hear as well. The rock of a person quickly kneels down to Draco’s side, repeatedly muttering an apology as he places a hand on his back. 

  
  


However, when he comes to familiarize himself with the person on the floor, the hand retracts just as soon as it lands. 

  
  


“Wait- Malfoy?” The blonde raises his head at the sound of his name and there looking at him was none other than the golden boy himself, Harry Potter.

  
  


He sends him a scowl, instantly feeling sour at the sight of the Gryffindor. Pansy and Blaise rush up to his side, wrapping their hands around his arm to pull him up to his feet. Harry stood secondly.

  
  


“Who are you calling a kid, Potter?” Draco barked. Patting himself to dust off the imaginary soot.

  
  


“Well, I just presumed that you were since…” Harry slowly looked him up and down, sheepishly grinning while he looked to the side, comically hesitant to say whatever it was he wanted to say. But luckily for Harry - and unluckily for Draco - Blaise knew what he meant to say.

  
  


“It’s the height, isn’t it?” Blaise finished for him and Draco flushed right away because of that.

  
  


“Exactly.” Harry nodded approvingly.

  
  


“Blaise!?” Pansy and Draco exclaimed simultaneously, the shorter of the two (Draco) flabbergasted at the unexpected betrayal - sort of.

  
  


“What? it’s true, even Potter sees it, and he has substandard eyesight.” Harry nodded approvingly, again.

  
  


And as if the world hasn’t had enough of giving Draco shit, Ronald Weasley arrives and, to all intents, was ranting on about an awful game of quidditch he had watched when he too darts his eyes at what - but soon realizes who - Harry was looking at, because what could be more important than listening to him spout about a bad pass in the game.

  
  


“Did I grow two heads taller or did you just get shorter?” Ron blurts out the first thing that came to his mind when he saw Malfoy, at this point Draco already resembles a tomato with how red he was. The two Gryffindor catch sight of it, and they can’t help but feel slightly amused.

  
  


“See!” Blaise further proves his point, as if Draco doesn’t already believe the obvious fact that he lost a _‘little’_ height.

  
  


“I can’t believe this is happening.” Draco whispers to himself. Too hungry - or too embarrassed, but Draco would push the _hungry_ excuse - to give a snark back, he hastened himself out of the belittling conversation, covering his face when he realized just how much attention they have gathered.

  
  


“Really? Blaise?” Pansy sends a lour at him before she runs after Draco. Leaving the Slytherin all by himself in the presence of the two Gryffindors. He gives them a _‘weirded-out’_ once-over before he too starts bolting after his friends.

  
  


Ron and Harry give each other quizzical looks, simpering at the affair that occurred just a short time ago.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“How humiliating!” Draco bawled out.

  
  


“Come on, Draco. I’m really sorry…” Blaise apologized for the _100th_ time.

  
  


“You made me look like a mouse, Blaise!” the blonde boy cried out, placing his head in the palms of his hand. It was already embarrassing enough to have had lost a few inches, but it to be pointed out by his friends, moreover other people - that he furthermore disdained, remotely - was mortifying.

  
  


Pansy rubbed his friends back, opting to comfort him through her sympathetic actions, in preference to actually saying something. As much as Pansy was a talker, she can’t really think of anything to soothe her friends' ramshackled dignity at the moment.

  
  


“I really am regretful Draco, how many more do I have to say it?” Blaise clasped his hands together by his chin, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth set a low frown. He really does look remorseful, and though Draco would like to hear his friend beg for more of his forgiveness, he can’t really keep a straight face, not when Blaise is trying he’s damn hardest to mimic a guilt-ridden puppy.

  
  


“Don’t do that.” Draco says, already feeling the corners of his mouth quirk up, this further fuels Blaise. He pushes on the act, but more dramatically animated, and Draco struggles, struggles to swallow the laughter that is crawling up his throat, but he unsuccessfully slipped when Blaise deliberately jutted out his bottom lip, for an over-exaggerated pout.

  
  


“There we go, there’s that smile.” Blaise finally dropped the act and wore too, a shit eating grin on his face. Pleased that he’d finally made the boy somewhat feel a little better. Pansy followed suit of the grin, wearing her very own as she felt chuffed at the resolved fight - if she can even call it that, since it was _really_ a fight, no one was angry. Draco just got upset, is all. And apart from that, she knew her friends weren't one to dwell too much on a quarrel, they were above that now. They aren’t little children anymore, and they’ve matured significantly, therefore ructions like these are now usually brushed off or laughed at. So she hadn't need to worry about the squabble.

  
  


“As indemnification, I hereby give you my Treacle Tart.” Zabini slid his dessert plate towards Draco, prompting a beam and a rushed ‘thank you’ from him. He pulls the tart towards his person, then gleefully begins to dig in on his treat.

  
  


Draco had a fixation for confectionaries, even as a young boy, he would always get scolded at by his father, as he - on every occasion - would catch Draco with all sorts of sweets in his palm. May it be as simple as a fruit to a slice or two of a Red Velvet cake, treats always found a way to land in his small little hands. As he grew up, he’d learn to control these cravings, as to not act so impulsively to his impulses. Yet, in the last few weeks - just as he said earlier - he’d relatively let himself go, not figure-wise, but more on self-restraint.

  
  


Mere moments after biting into the Tart, he starts purring, and this doesn’t go unnoticed by his friends, it sets them thinking.

  
  


Blaise sends Pansy a look and she twins it with him, bemused.

  
  


“Is he purring?” Blaise mouthed to her, not one to disrupt Draco’s peaceful munching by letting him know that they are covertly talking about him. Pansy reluctantly nodded her head, finding it hard to believe that Draco is purring herself. He's practically buzzing in his seat. They gave him one last troubled glance and an inkling arises within Pansy, she’d be a fool if she hadn’t figured it out by now. The dwindling, the sudden spike in his treat addiction, and the smell - from when Blaise had said he smelled good... She'd seen this before from many of her relatives, ones that present as Omegas.

  
  


However, there is the matter of the fact that the Malfoy bloodline has only ever consisted of Alphas. So for Draco to present as an Omega would be uncanny. But with how the evidence is coming to be, there is a possibility that this line - that they take pride in - may dip.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that, see you in the next chapter. I hope this was not a bore to read, but I promise the story gets better.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos if you found this interesting, it'll definitely make me happy since I would get to interact with you guys! And when I'm happy I tend to write a lot quicker ;))) anyways see you next update, which is somewhere next week!
> 
> Stay safe loves <3


End file.
